All That Matters
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: "Please…Emma," Killian pleaded, even begged her to listen and do what he said. Then he turned his gaze away from her, obviously ashamed and hurt over sinking so low that he had to beg the woman that he loved to give up on him. "Just leave me here and move on with your life. I don't deserve you or a chance to have a future or a happy ending."


When she found him, locked up in the underworld as Hades' own personal prisoner she expected a certain reaction. Joy, relief, maybe even frustration how she had followed after him when he had sacrificed himself to save her and her family. However neither of those feelings was apparent as Emma sunk down in front of him and softly whispering, "Killian?"

He didn't look up to meet her eye nor did he answer her with those innuendos she used to hate but now secretly loved.

"Killian?" She tried again, this time sounding more broken and desperate like the way she was feeling on the inside. "Please answer me…I beg you…please talk to me."

Tears were shamefully building up in her eyes, threatening to stream down her cheeks, but she didn't care if they did or if she appeared broken or vulnerable in front of him. Not anymore. Not after everything they have been through and more.

That seemed to capture his attention since he lifted his head and her green eyes met his sea blue eyes, but it almost killed her to see those wonderful eyes that used to be full with confidence were now dull and hollow.

"Swan…" Even his voice was empty and at the same time heartbreaking. However before she had the opportunity to voice her joy and relief over getting his attention and sadness over his well being, he shook his head and continued talking like she wasn't really there in front of him. "No-no-no. You can't be here, love. I died to make sure you wouldn't have to leave your family."

A sad chuckle left her mouth, "Funny how you say that when I came down here in the first place to get you back. So for once I'm the one who is doing the chasing, you better appreciate the moment because I have no plans of doing it again."

It was a poor attempt to lighten up the mood, doing the usual joking and bantering with him that for obvious reasons didn't work, but at least her reply got another reaction from him as his facial expression turned from mellow and sad to exasperation and he yelled, "Bloody hell, Swan. Have you gone mad! Why did you come here to the underworld? To get yourself killed, honestly why are you willing to go such lengths for me in order to retrieve me from this hellhole? Whatever the reason may be I can tell you right now I'm not worth rescuing, love!"

You had to hand it to him. He certainly knew how to push her buttons, especially her frustrated and angry buttons, which is why her temper literally exploded as she stood up, put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at him before she yelled back, "Are you kidding me? Now I can understand how you felt when you were trying to pursue me. Man, it's frustrating how you can't seem to trust and accept the simplest of truths. You ask me why I came down here even though I have already told you why? Okay, you might not think that you are worth saving, but I do. I love you, Killian, and no matter what you or anyone else think or say you are also part of my family and I will fight for you even if I have to go to the 'bloody' underworld to do it. Just because you are worth all of that and more."

The tears she had been holding back for so long finally broke its seals and streamed down her cheeks like a freaking waterfall. She hated it. Hated feeling vulnerable in front of people, her family, friends, acquaintances, strangers and even him. However unlike everyone else he was the only one who understood her the best, like an open book he told her several times before. They were kindred spirits, hence why when one of them were willing to run or give up the other one would fight and save him/her from a destructive path. The same destructive path she saw Killian was trying to run or hide him from by telling her that he wasn't worth saving.

"Please…Emma," Killian pleaded, even begged her to listen and do what he said. Then he turned his gaze away from her, obviously ashamed and hurt over sinking so low that he had to beg the woman that he loved to give up on him. "Just leave me here and move on with your life. After everything I have done with my father and my other grievances I don't deserve you or a chance to have a future and a happy ending."

She knew he was being serious, especially since he used her given name and not one of his nicknames for her. However despite his pleas she had no intention of fulfilling his request, not now when she have come this far and experienced so much that made her unable and unwilling to give him up. All the men that has ever been in her life were dead, for several reasons that each time led to her being hurt and left behind, but Killian was the only man she couldn't accept especially since he had promised her that he was a survivor. And honestly she didn't care what he had done in the past, even after hearing what happened with his father from Regina because she could understand too well why he had reacted the way he had done and certainly wouldn't judge him about it, however it seemed that it was him that couldn't forgive and accept that he deserved a happy ending as much as anyone else she knows. Possibly deserved it even more than anyone was willing to admit and she was going to show him how much he deserved it and how much she was willing to fight for him.

Emma got down on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, without saying a word and waited until he finally gained the courage to look at her again. Once he did she grabbed the opportunity and placed her lips on his and kissed him as loving and passionately that she could convey. Just like you could expect from a dead man his lips were cold from the lack of a body and a beating heart, but that didn't stop her from feeling and loving the man in front of her the way she did. And even though he was reluctant to respond to her kiss at first, it didn't take long before he kissed her back in the same manner. Her hands went from his shoulders to his face, cupping it to fit into her hands and simply allowed her feelings to take control instead of her rational mind.

When they finally pulled away Emma sighed almost breathlessly and said softly, "Whatever happened in the past stays in the past. We have all done things, mistakes that we regret and wished we could change or forget, but it is an easier way if we live for today and for another tomorrow. Anyways all that matters now is where we go from here."

He stared at her, almost expecting her to run and make up some excuse to take back her words, but she didn't because there was no reason to. She was confident and determined that she wasn't going to get scared and screw up their future. Not again, not after nearly losing it all in the first place.

Killian sighed defeated before a smirk appeared on his face, "You win, Swan, as always. Let's get out of here and towards 'all that matters now' path you are determined on."

She smiled back and kissed him once more before she removed the shackles on his wrists that tied him to his cell. Then the two ran as fast as they could to meet up with the others and on their way home to Storybrooke.

* * *

 _Six months later_

They have been living together ever since they returned back from the underworld. There have been both good and bad times, but nothing that seemed to stop them from always coming back to each other, especially now that they were sharing the same heart.

Emma was happy and finally believed that there was a happy ending for everyone and it was a goal that could be achieved, even for the Savior herself despite all the troubles and hardships that comes along the way. Nonetheless she was surprised when Killian took her to the Jolly Roger one night, gave an elaborate yet romantic speech before he went down on his knee and asked the one question that she had never once thought she would ever believe anyone would ever ask her.

"Will you marry me, Emma Swan?"

The old Emma, the scared orphan girl would have run out of fear to be hurt and left behind once again, but this Emma wasn't scared anymore. That is why she could barely withhold her ecstatic as she answered in joy and happiness, "YES!" before she threw her arms around his neck, giggling like a little girl and kissed him passionately.

They were finally gaining the happy ending they never believed they would receive or deserve to have, and that's all that matters.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this story. It was simply something that popped into my head and I felt I had to write down since we all have to wait a while until for the show to start up again. So obviously, this story is pure speculation on season 5B.**

 **I was inspired by Christina Perri's song _All That Matters_ while writing this story, which was ironically used for the _Finding Neverland Broadway show_ from last year. However courtesy to the Fanfic site and its rules, I disclaim ownership of OUAT and the song as they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Anyways review, favorite and/or follow this story, and maybe I will consider writing more for this fandom. I have already several ideas in mind. So until that time happens...**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
